I'll Be Safe In Your Arms
by TheWhitePrincess1
Summary: Kagome's frist time in Feudal Japan and she is hurt. Inuyasha smells familar human blood and comes to investigate contrary to his good judgement


I don't own Inu-yasha unfortunately or any of the characters that accompany the Inu-Yasha story line. If I did own Inu-boy..well lets not go there shall we. I need to keep this story G-rated.

I'll Be Safe in Your Arms

The rain pelted my head as I looked into the broken water's surface. It swirled left and right trying to avoid the small missiles diving from the coal black clouds. Lightening slit the sky and my face flashed broken before me in dazzling pieces. The wooden bridge creaked as I swayed back and forth trying to decide on a path to take. The right would take me into a dim forest, but I would be semi-protected form the rain. To the left, I would go back to the old well were I had found myself after falling down into the well at home. 'Stupid Sota.' But where I had woken didn't look like home. It was vaguely familiar in landscape but there was no shrine…no grandpa…no Sota…no _Mother_.Here my thoughts broke and all I could see was the flashes of lightening and cries of thunder as my hands came up to cup my face. I felt warm droplets mix with the icy coldness of the wind and rain. I was freezing and alone. I thought that one of them would have found me by now but no one had come and I knew no one was coming. 

I dropped to my knees impaling my leg in the process. My voice rose up in a cry at the shock and pain ripping though the top of my knee and thigh but also in fear. I pulled my leg out from under myself and examined the damage. It was pretty bad. A large piece of timber from the bridge had been heftily eroded and looking at it laced through my leg, it seemed to be rotted as well. I grasped my leg and bit my lip trying not to cry out again. 

"Now what?" I whispered to myself as tears streamed down my face. I heard a sudden rustle in the trees to my right and lifted my head quickly. I pulled my head down to my knee, hands on either side of my tensed leg as another tremor of pain raced through it at the quick movement. I cried out no longer being able to hold it in. My cry slowed to a defeated sob, my head still bowed I imagined the many ferocious creatures that could attack me, the men who could come and do as they willed. I thought of the rustle and without looking over I spoke to myself.

"Let whomever it is come." I said, completely subjugated to my fate. "What does it matter now?" 

Exhausted, weak with pain and fear, my body went limp and I dropped to the wooden floor closing my eyes. A sadistic grin slid across my face as I thought, 'What a perfect end to a perfect week,' and I knew no more.

Her scent had been different and yet familiar all the same. 'She's just another human.' I thought but I was compelled nevertheless, to follow the smell of human blood. Suddenly it came to me whom this human smelled of, Kikyo. I refused to let her image rise into my mind's eye and instead pushed the sweet and torturous face away. 'I won't think about her. This isn't her.' Still my heart raced and my blood pounded though my veins at the thought of her being hurt, of not having been there to protect her when she needed me. 'No,' I cried to myself as I bounded along, 'she doesn't care for me any longer. She is dead and that is the end.' The thoughts still plagued me, her face pressing against the barrier I had erected in my mind. That barrier broke the moment I stopped at the edge of the forest and beheld her. She sat on the ground her leg skewered by a thick, wooden splinter.

'Kikyo?' I thought as my hand reached up toward her general direction, my body having a mind of it's own ached to hold her. To wipe the tears I smelled falling down her cheeks away, to smooth away the fear, and change the look of defeat on her face. For a moment a flash of lightening illuminated Kikyo's face and as I looked at her in the flickers of light I realized that it was not Kikyo. I jumped into the nearest tree and watched her head jerk up at it's shudder. I feared that she, whomever she was, had seen me. 

The young girl immediately cried out in pain at the movement of her head and an overwhelming urge to run to her enveloped me. 'I don't know her. She's only another wounded human. Why should I care,' I thought to myself in mock disgust and indifference. I could not ignore the tear of pain in my heart though as I watched her body slump to an awkward position on the wet timber of the bridge. With her face turned toward me, water drizzling down from her soaked onyx hair, I heard her last words, "let whomever it is come," she said. "What does it matter now?" 

She stopped moving altogether after that and I could not tell through the rain if she was breathing. My heart nearly stopped when I thought about her lying there dead. For some odd reason that I could not comprehend, I refused to let her die. I flew to the ground as fast as I could but stopped short as soon as I could see the rise and fall of her chest. She was not wearing much I observed as my eyes traveled over her lovely, though bleeding body. She wore a long sleeved white shirt with some sort of green material over the white shirt and at the ends of the sleeves, at the end of the overlapping green material two green strips were tied in a knot the extra material left hanging. As my golden eyes came to her skirt they widened a bit at its length, it was pleated and short, extremely short, 'Not that I'm complaining…' I shook my silver main to relinquish that thought and continued with my visual examination not realizing that I should get her out of the rain. She wore strange things on her feet, more white cloth and two identical black things made of a substance I'd never seen before. Her body involuntarily shivered just then and it struck me that I needed to get her to some sort of shelter. I crouched down and reached to pick her up, she tried to curl up into a small ball, unfortunately her wounded leg ripped another cry from her unconscious form and my white, furry ears, soaked from the rain, flattened against the top of my head. My heart wrenched at her pain and I recognized her coldness. 

"I'll cover her before I move her," I said talking to myself. "Then I'll take care of her leg, but I'd better be careful not to jolt her around too much. She'll be in enough pain when I have to take that out." 

Thinking about having to cause her pain, hurt more then I could have imagined possible. 'You don't even know her,' I yelled at myself angered that I cared so much about this…this thing. 'Why am I acting like this? I don't understand myself. What makes her so special and how can she do this to me. I've never met her before.' My thoughts followed this vein for a moment longer before I turned my mind to the task before me.

I took off my firerat coat and laid it on the ground. I lifted the girl up surprised at her weightlessness and laid her on my coat. Ignoring my own chilled frame I carefully rapped her body with my firerat and then lifted her again carefully but I knew she was in pain at every movement because I could smell the salty tears as they fell from her closed eyes. I cautiously held her close to my body for some reason treasuring the moment. With a heavy heart, I hurried into the forest looking for the cave I had been staying in and hoping the fire I had started there was still burning.

I was moving…no someone was moving me. I looked up, my eyes hazing over at the ache that filled my body. Strangely though, I felt safe here. 'I don't know who this is but…there's something in the way he's carrying me that tells me not to worry.'

Inspiration for this story was a song. I might write more for it but I really doubt it. I don't even like it now that I read it over cuz it's so clichéd. I left so much open though too ya know? Oh well here's the song.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you... 

- Avril Lavigne  
 


End file.
